The Last Wanderer
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: In Common tongue they are called The Wanderers. They walk about Middle Earth both alive and dead, here and there, forever being unlike any other before them and this is where her story begins. Eilonwy, The Last Wanderer of Middle Earth. Legolas/OC This might become something cool. This is under the movie category 'cause I'm lazy.
1. Prologue

This is somethings new that came to me at 1 o'clock in the morning so i don't know if it'll become of anything but I'm willing to give it a go, right?

So enjoy, tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up later today. Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Prologue

When the world was young and naïve, during the Great War of the Rings, many creatures walked upon it; the honorable men, the beautiful elves, the rugged dwarves, the humble hobbits, the tricky orcs and many more. But there was one species that was unlike any other.

In Common tongue they are called The Wanderers. They walk about Middle Earth both alive and dead, here and there, forever being unlike any other before them. They look to belong of man, but have the life of elves, the sharp minds of the wizards, and the kind and gentle nature of the hobbits.

When the Great War was called upon to any who wished to fight against the evil of Mordor every man and able child stepped forward to reclaim their home. It was a bloody war. None of the Wanderers that had left behind their wives and children survived. Soon, out of heart break, one by one, so says the legend, the women and children died. An entire species went extinct, forever gone from the world. Or so they say.

One child was left untouched by grief and sorrow; one small baby girl that was gifted from her mother and her heavily grieving heart, to the elves of Rivendale who took the child with open arms and raised her as their own.

Years passed and as she grew and learned of her own heritage, she left her home of Rivendale and sought out any survivors of her own kind.

This is where her story begins.

Eilonwy, the last Wanderer of Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prancing Pony

here's Chapter one! Hope ya'll like it. Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

Enjoy! Maybe a Review? XD

* * *

A sound echoes through the wood. I can feel the person behind me, hear their breaths, and smell the stench of travel. I turn to see a face of whom not I expected.

"Aragorn? Is that you out there?" I asked in a hushed but carried tone.

"Eilonwy, it is you whom I have followed these many days?" He came out from behind the brush so I can once again see his friendly face.

"Yes, dear friend it is I. But you are in a great need of a lesson in stealth. I have known of your presence for a week and am slowly working my way to Bree. Are you on the same journey as I?" I tell him smiling.

He takes his free arm to wrap around my shoulders and lean into my dear old friend. "It is good to see you Eilonwy. But I fear we are on the same path if Gandalf has sent you to Bree."

"No, not Gandalf, just a feeling that I may be of use there soon. Why, what has happened?" I asked looking up at him and he lets me free.

"The Ring has resurfaced in the Shire. I was sent by Gandalf to watch over the Hobbit who has been given claim of the Ring. I am headed to Bree to wait for his arrival." His smile that was bright and familiar fell, and he spoke once more.

"I will be in need of your aid, Eilonwy; to help the little hobbit with his journey."

"Then I will come along with you. It is simple and decided." I smiled to him and tucked a piece of straggling hair behind his ear. "It is truly good to see you, Aragorn."

"And you, dear Eilonwy."

Three days passed and we had arrived in Bree and stopped in the Inn of the Prancing Pony. It would be another two days before the little hobbit showed one night with some unexpected friends.

"Was there meant to be more than one, Strider?" Using Aragorn's Ranger name in public was what he preferred.

"No, I believe it was only to be one." He sighed and a large puff of smoke escaped his lungs.

"Must you smoke so much?" I asked waving my hand in the air to be rid of the exhaust in my face.

He laughed, "Must you nag me… Mother?"

"You wish I was your mother. You wouldn't be gallivanting around in the woods sneaking behind poor lonely women at night." I smirked as he raised his hands in defeat. "Ha, I win."

I get up from the table, and head upstairs to the living quarters that I rented. Aragorn knew I would prepare the room for the hobbits arrival. Because we had asked for a room with more than two beds, and had received one with five. Going into the changing area the room had I had taken off the tunic I wore and replaced it with a full dress and pulled my hair free from its braided constraints. I sat in the windowsill and waited for him to arrive.

Sometime later, Aragorn comes in and throws the little hobbit boy on the ground. He quickly gets up and looks terrified, he looks to me and back to Aragorn.

"I know that is no trinket you carry." Aragorn says to the boy.

"I carry nothing." He replies, he face stoic but his body fidgety and stressed.

"Indeed." Aragorn moves to the window where I sit and puts out the candles with his fingers. "I can be not seen if I wish, but t disappear entirely; that is a rare gift." He flips off his hood to reveal his face to the young hobbit.

"Who are you?" The small one asks and I reply, "Are you frightened?"

"Yes." He says after a moment's pause and looks back to Aragorn.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what haunts you." Aragorn swiftly removes his blade to a sound at the door and in bursts three more young hobbits.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Long shanks!" I didn't know what 'longshanks' meant but I couldn't help but smile at the young hobbit that held up his fists to Aragorn. He sheaths his sword and speaks.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit but that alone won't save you." He then turns to address the young hobbit who now has been given a name, "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

We move to the Inn across the cobblestone road, and Aragorn watches the window as the rest of us sleep. Screams are heard from out the window and as the man and boys get up and talk about the creatures that hunt them. I just roll over and try to get the screams to leave my mind. We wake to move to Rivendale in the morning.

Before sunrise, I wake before all the males and get ready for our journey. I change into my forest green travel tunic and brown leggings, comb out my bed hair, and braid it. It ends like a brown rope to swing by my waist.

By the time I finish, the men are getting up and I suit up with them, sheathing my many daggers and wrapping my bow and quiver of arrows around my torso above my cloak.

Three hours into the journey and the young hobbits stop to rest.

I sigh as I sit on a rock, watching them set up to what looks to be like another meal.

"We don't stop until nightfall." Aragorn said 10 feet from us.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin said, dubious as ever.

"You've already had breakfast Pippin." I say.

"We've had one yes," He looks from me to Aragorn, "but what about Second Breakfast?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion and get up to follow Aragorn. I hear Mary say, "I don't think they know about Second Breakfast Pip."

"But what about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea… Dinner, Supper? They know about them don't they?" Pippin asks behind me.

"I wouldn't count on it." When I look up at the dreary gray sky, I see an apple flying through it, I turn back to Mary and Pippin and see Mary had caught it and handed it to Pippin. But when another flew through the air, it crashed into dear Pippin's forehead.

"Pippin!" Mary scolds.

I laugh at the two, and turn back to Aragorn, who is smiling as well. My only hope at that moment was to get to Rivendale safely. But what I didn't know was what would follow when the darkness hit that very same night.


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to Rivendale

So here's chapter 2! hope you guys like it! We meet Arwen! Yay, but only for a little bit. If my Elvish translations suck, I apologize now, cause the wesite i'm using kinda sucks...

Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

So anyway, enjoy! :D Maybe some reviews?

* * *

The countryside from Bree to Rivendale was much different than that of what I remembered. It was more rugged and ancient then the full prairies and fresh springs I had once seen so many years ago. Alas, we journey on being led by Aragorn, or Strider as the Hobbits called him and I follow behind the whole group looking back often to catch if someone or something had gained our tail.

The sun will soon leave the sky and rest for the night so Aragorn stopped ahead and pointed to a ruin.

"This is once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

The Hobbits and I set up for rest halfway up Weathertop. I instantly take off my knee high boots and start to rub my feet. As the boys are finding flat places to rest, Aragorn drops four small swords at the Hobbits feet.

"These are for you, keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." He tells them and walks to me.

"_En vamwa sen re'na amin wanwa. N'uma kaima tenna' amin n'alaquel, Eilonwy._" (_Watch over them until I return. No sleeping until I get back, Eilonwy.) _He smirked so the hobbits couldn't see and I smiled as they look to us so I reply in Elvish.

"_No diriel._"(_Be safe/watchful) _I smile again as he leaves and get comfortable on the rock, watching over the young Hobbits.

The sun has been down for a while, and Aragorn hasn't yet returned. I stand and look out to the land of small hills and shrubs that have run the prairie rampant. The rocks that have broken off of Weathertop crashed below us nearly 20 feet down. Back to the Hobbits, and they all lay still in their blankets. I sit down against the back wall of Weathertop and lay my head back to find some position comfortable.

Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a moment or two. Aragorn will be back soon.

I wake to the screams of the Nazgǔl and look to the boys who are scurrying around like frightened mice.

"Follow me! Bring your swords!" I say as I stand and run to the top of the Watchtower. They follow,

We reach the summit quickly but all that is left are a ring of broken stone pillars, the once beautiful tower, now no more than a pile of broken stones. The hobbits stand back to back in the center as I move around them, my daggers at the ready. The arrows are useless here. We wait for their arrival, and like clockwork, one-by-one the Ringwraiths appear holding scuffed swords in thick gauntleted hands.

The center of the five Nazgǔl is their leader, the Witch King of Angmar. The cruelest of them all.

"Back you devils!" Sam Wise says as he rushes towards them with a cry, swinging his swords at the Witch King, who blocks the blow with his own sword.

"Sam, No!" I yell at him, and as the Witch King means to make the killing blow to Sam, I stop his sword with two of my daggers, and yet he still manages to swipe Sam with his fist and send him flying.

He drops his sword from my hold and laughs; a deep, thick laugh, pouring with malice and hatred. "You are no match for me, woman. Give up now or I shall kill you slowly."

"Never." I whisper to him. He looks as if he goes to turn away, but comes back fast and smacks me square in the face, sending me in the opposite direction of Frodo. I hit my head on one of the pillars but get up knowing that if he reached Frodo, he would take the Ring from him.

Btu I am too late. As I look to the young Hobbit, he is standing over him, and plunged his sword into the boy's chest as Sam screams for him.

Then, when all hope seemed lost. Aragorn comes out from the darkness, wielding his sword and a torch. He slashes at one, and thrusts the torch into its face. I go to Frodo and pick up the Witch Kings dagger, it turns to ash and I throw the hilt away.

Aragorn and Sam come to my side as I lay Frodo's head in my lap. Aragorn kneels before Frodo.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam cries as he holds Frodo's hand.

"He's been stabbed my a Morgul blade, Strider." I say to him, all knowing of the effects that would soon come to the Ring barrier.

"Do something!" Sam wails again.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Aragorn quickly picks Frodo up and carries him like a toddler wrapped around his mother.

We all follow Aragorn through the woods behind Weathertop, the Hobbits run to catch up, carrying torches.

"Hurry!" Aragorn tells them and picks up the pace.

"We are six days from Rivendale! He'll never make it!" Sam yells at him; anger and fear in his voice.

Aragorn knows this of course, but still tells Frodo to hold on. He groans in reply, "Gandalf… Gandalf!"

Aragorn stops and lays Frodo in a grassy area in the woods. His eyes are red-rimmed and his skin is falling into a sickly grey. His forehead is beaded with sweat that I wipe away with my sleeve to comfort him, "Hold on, dear one."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks. Aragorn looks out to the dark woods.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a wraith like them." A distant cry of a Ringwraith carries through the air.

"They're close." Says Merry nervously. Frodo gasps in sudden pain and I grasp his hand.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asks, and Sam looks blank.

"Athelas?" Sam asks, as if to both Aragorn and himself.

"Kingsfoil." I say, to help him.

"Kingsfoil? Aye, that a weed."

Aragoorn grins, "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" They run off looking through the woods and I go back to tending to Frodo.

"Will he be alright?" Pippin asked beside me.

"I am not sure little one. But I have hope that this will turn out in our favor." I smile to him, masking my fear for the boy from Pippin.

I hear a horse and look up. Lady Arwen has come to help. She gets off her horse and glides to the boy in my hands.

Arwen says to the boy in Elvish, "_Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin let thaed._" _(I'm Arwen. I have come here to help you_.) Her voice hasn't chaged a note since the time I left her father's home. She is beautiful now that she is grown. "_Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad." (Hear my voice, come back to the light_.) Frodo's eyes close but his throat still groans in pain. Aragorn wets the Athelas in his mouth and smears it on the young Hobbits wound. Frodo gasps in pain.

"Who is she?" Pippin asks.

"Frodo?" Arwen asks worried.

Sam answers the young, Pippin, "She's an elf."

"He's fading and not going to last. We must get him to my father, " Aragorn easily lifts Fordo and places him on the horse. I still sit, sweat and dirt smear my trousers. Not exactly the outfit I wanted to be wear when I returned home…

"I have been looking for you for two days." Arwen says to Aragorn as he steadies Frodo on the horse.

"Where is she taking him?" Pippin asks me. I look up to the boy.

"To Rivendale; she is a faster rider than most men I know, elvish or otherwise, she will get Frodo to safety faster than we could hope."

Arwen and Aragorn talk to themselves, debating on who should take the boy.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asks me again.

I stand, and say, "Strider is just talking with Lady Arwen briefly, she will leave with Frodo in a moment." I lay a hand on his shoulder, "Not to worry. Once Frodo is across the river, he will be under the grace of the elves and in Lord Elrond hands."

Aragorn speaks to Arwen in common, "Ride hard; don't look back."

She gets on Asfaloth and says to the horse,"_Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!" (Ride on, Asfaloth, Ride on!)_

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam cries

Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Frodo and as if she was never there, she was gone in the darkness of the forest.


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret Council

So here's chapter three! yay!

Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

Enjoy! Maybe a review or two? :D

* * *

It's nearly the end of October, and Frodo still hasn't awakened from his deep slumber. I rest in my old room while we wait. Taking nice long baths every day and getting dressed in my old fall gowns, getting my hair brushed and braided by my old friend, Raina. I send most of my time in the library and music room. Reading and playing on the dusty piano were my favorite parts of my day when I lived here those many years ago.

While the Hobbits spend their time in the courtyard with Aragorn and Gandalf, who had shown three days after we had arrived.

I put down a book on the Great War of the Ring and walked to the courtyard where I thought to boys would be. The open hallways and paths to the courtyard took me a long time to figure out when I was young, but as I grew older and remembered which passageways led to where, it became simple and something I would walk through every day.

When I arrived at the courtyard it lay empty, I look up to the sun, then rush to Frodo's room. Knowing, somehow that the young Hobbit has awaken.

When I enter the room, I hear Sam's voice and smile at the scene. Sam is sitting at the edge of Frodo's bed while Gandalf sit on a chair at the foot, "We were worried about you-weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" he turns to me, "And Ms. Eilonwy as well."

I nod at the boy and walk to Frodo, "It is good to see you again, dear one."

I smile at him and he smiles back to me then looks to Gandalf who says, "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

* * *

It is two more days until all of the council members make their way to Rivendale. I sit in the West courtyard, reading when horses arrive. A man and his companions ride in and slide off their horses. They look around in wonder, as if they had never seen such a place. They hold their reins and move on to the stables. Two more horses gallop in, and an elf slides off his white horse. He glances my way, and I glance back.

I can see his eyes from here. They pierce the air that separates us with their intense blue shade, his blonde hair flows off his head as waterfalls flow water; pure and perfect. I rip my eyes away, going back to my book though I cannot concentrate on the literature in my hands. I look back up to see that he is gone, regretfully thankful for his absence. I stand and go back to the library. Surely he won't find me there.

* * *

Night falls and the men who have come go to rest for the meeting. I spend my night in the library, hiding away in the depths of books that I had left untouched when I left this beautiful city so many years ago.

"My lady, may I ask your name?" I look up from the Elvish literature and my eyes go wide. The elf who had arrived earlier today whom I had eye contact with, was now three feet from me, looking more handsome now than ever. The fire from my candle lit his face like one might compare to an angel, his hair glowed in the darkness of the library, and his eyes. His eyes where more blue than any sky and more clear than any body of water I had ever seen in my many years of consciousness.

"Eilonwy, but I don't exactly have a title. And, you are?" I say, trying to keep as relaxed as I can in front of this gorgeously mysterious elf.

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil; Prince of Mirkwood. My lady, forgive me for asking, but what are you doing down here alone in the dark on such an eve of importance?" I smile at the title. I had heard of the infamous Legolas of the Woodland Realm. But that was years ago; just when he was born and gave Thranduil an heir.

"Well, Legolas son of Thranduil, I could ask you the very same question." I smiled wider at him and raise a brow, "so, what is an influential member of Elvish hierarchy doing in dark, damp library with a mysterious girl in the middle of the night?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." I closed my book and stood. I wasn't much shorter than him, but I knew if I was brave and laid m head against his chest, he could easily rest his chin upon the crown of my head.

"I think I shall retire for the night, Legolas son of Thranduil. I will see you at tomorrow's meeting I assume?" He nods and watches me leave, when I get to the doorway, I turn, say," Goodnight." and leave him in the dark library to fumble over the piles of books to reach the light of the hallway torches.

* * *

The Council Chamber was never something I was allowed to enter as a child, but as I grew and Lord Elrond trusted me more and more, I was allowed into a few meetings before I left. I always liked it here because of the way the sky was open, and yet it felt like you were inside from the hand carved marble chairs and the pedestal in the center is always polished and clean.

As Elrond spoke, all the eyes were draped upon his presence, "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...

I sit on Frodo's right, while Gandalf gets his left. Elrond stands before them, addressing Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, and 20 other elves, Dwarves, and men.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The young Hobbit looks up to me and I smile in encouragement, and steps forward and moves towards a stone Plinth. He places the ring on the plinth and returns to his seat.

The man that I had seen before says shocked, "So it is true!" I had learned his name is Boromir son of the Steward of Gondor, and he wasn't very good at listening and compromising with others. He spoke on, standing as if to lead the council, "It is a gift... A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy... Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn sits forward in his chair, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." Boromir sits down and turns to look at Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Aragorn says nothing and Boromir turns away dismissively.

Legolas stands in defense, "He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir turns sharply.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas says, with spite on his tongue. Obviously he doesn't favor Boromir.

"_Havo dad, Legolas."_ (_Sit down, Legolas.) _Aragorn tells him, and he complies.

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir unneedingly adds.

I look around the council as Gandalf speaks, "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." When I make my way to Lord Elrond he talks once more.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli suddenly stands, excited, "Then...what are we waiting for?"

"NO!" I yell to him, but Gimli suddenly rushes forward. He swings his axe down on the ring. The axe shatters and echoes through the open chambers. Gimli falls backwards; staring in disbelief that the ring is unharmed. Frodo winces next to me and grab his hand, "Frodo?" I whisper to him. He replies by slumping in this chair and clutching his forehead.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond speaks to us all, his truthful words echo in my mind

Stunned silence...the council sits with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended on them. Boromir talks once more to the council in a quiet voice

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with\ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas speaks once more in respect of Lord Elrond, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asks, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Boromir speaks yet again with negativity, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?

Gimli leaps to his feet and shouts, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" A storm of argument erupts around the room, elves yell at the family of dwarves, the men scream to be noticed and challenged, and only Frodo and I stay quiet while the males in the room quarry.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli cries.

Fginally I had enough. I stand, and try to reach out to these men, "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

It was as if I wasn't there. I look over to Frodo, and see he is breathing deeply, and with an effort of strong will, he stands.

In a strong, clear voice, he says, "I will take it! I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor.

Suddenly the noise leaves the council chambers, Frodo looks around the room at the astounded faces and continues, "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf turns to the young Hobbit, and smiles down to him, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

I stand, crouch down and take his little hand in mine, "Dear one, you must know I will come with you. For my life is now rested with yours." I look into his eyes and smile, place a light kiss on his forehead and move behind him, placing a hand on his small shoulder.

Aragorn steps forward, and kneels before Frodo, "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword. He stands and places himself by Gandalf.

Legolas steps forward as well, "And you have my bow." He stands with us, next to me.

Gimli also follows. "And my axe."

Boromir looks at them all then walks towards Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Frodo stares in wonder as the Greatest Fighters in all Middle earth stand at his side.

A sudden noise comes from the brush behind us all, and out comes young Master Sam Wise, who states, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond quirks an eyebrow, "No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

Merry and Pippin jump up from behind a bush across from them, as Merry shouts, "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" they push aside Lord Elrond as they run towards the group and stand beside Frodo and Sam.

Pippin adds to Merry's statement, "Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." he smiles and nods his head.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry says under his breath, though must heard.

"Ten companions. So be it." He looks to each of us and announces, "You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring."

Pippin smiles, "Great. Where are we going?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Mountains of Caradhras

Here's chapter four! sorry this one took a little longer, but school is starting tomorrow, so these might take longer to upload.

Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

But anyways, i hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

The next morning we leave the great shining city. We take the long steep path south of Rivendale; our final destination ringing through my mind.

Would I make it to see Frodo's success? Or failure? Would I live on to see a day of peace throughout all of Middle Earth? For this I am not certain only hopeful.

I will see the end. I will be there next to Frodo, at the brink of destruction, and watch him toss the evil Ring of Power into the chasms of Mount Doom.

Then we shall live in peace forever.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor.

The Eregion Hills are familiar to me, and the trees are expected this time of year to turn brown and cracked for the upcoming winter that only lasts three to four months in these areas.

* * *

It is near dawn and the men and I stop to rest for the night. Sam sets up a campfire while Pippin, Merry and Boromir spar on a small flat grassy area. Aragorn gives the boys tips as the two fight against Boromir on the stone ledge. Legolas has joined them, leaning against a tree, I stand by him.

"The two young Hobbits learn quickly." I say, trying to spark up some conversation, still looking at the boys.

"Yes, but I fear they may have use of these skills soon… and will not be able to defend themselves against worse enemies than Boromir." He confesses to me. I look back up at him and place a hand on his arm.

"They knew what this journey meant. Besides, they are only starting to learn, by the time-if we do- see some action, they will be better, faster and more ready for our enemies. They may be young, but they are strong hearted and will follow Frodo to the end with the rest of us." I give a small smile to him, the darkness in his face leaving.

"You are right. I was wrong to doubt them." He grins and mine widens.

I reluctantly take my hand away and tie my fingers together behind my back, looking back to the men spar session.

Boromir thrusts at Pippin with the point of his sword and nicks his hand. I gasp and go to jump down the ledge and check his hand, Legolas grabs my hand. I look back to the elf and he just nods to the young Hobbits who had tackled Boromir to the ground. Laughter erupts from the hill, but mine falls when I look back to Legolas; his eyes are fixed on a distant dark cloud that moves through the sky like smoke.

"What is that?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli reassures.

Boromir says worried, "It's moving fast… against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yells and grabs my waist to pull me closer to him. I was not sure what Crebains were, but if Legolas was worried, so was I.

Aragorn yells to all, "Hide!"

Legolas leads me under a bush while Sam kicks out the fire, Aragorn picks up any lying around weapons, and Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin in each hand and ducks under a rock.

I'm lying on the ground while Legolas crouches over me. His face is close to mine in the small space we must share to be left unseen from the birds. His hand is still wrapped around mine; warm and protective. When the birds circle over us watching and waiting for something to be seen, I grasp his hand tighter and squeeze my eyes shut. A wail in stuck in my throat, for I figure if we are found, we are no longer out of sight of the Great Eye.

I can feel Legolas move and the like a spark of light in the darkness, a soft hand brushes its fingers through my hair. I peek open my eyes and see his neck, then feel his lips kiss and shush my forehead. My free hand lays itself on his chest and feels the beating heart through the cloth.

In the near distance, I hear Gandalf rise from his hiding position, and shout to us, "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." We all come out and go near Gandalf.

"Do you think they saw us, Gandalf?" I asked, biting my lip in anticipation, hand still clenched in Legolas'. Boromir moves over to us and places a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to fear, Milady. We were no longer in danger." I sigh in relief and look to Aragon, who has a look of relief and masked anger or worry, I cannot tell. I let go of Legolas' hand and pat Boromir's so he lets go.

"Well, it's not much use to just sit here and worry is it?" I ask with a smile, "So why don't we raise our heads, hope for the best and head out with extra caution." I pat Frodo's head and move to wrap my quiver and bow round my shoulder and put on my belt and thigh holster of daggers around my body.

The men follow my lead and get dressed to travel. Gandalf states, "We must take the pass of Caradhras," while pointing to the snowy mountains that shape our sky.

* * *

We trudge through thick mounds of snow and ice on the mountain path. I travel in front of Frodo, Gandalf leading the way using his staff to help create a path, and behind Aragorn. The last in line is Boromir who is to watch for foes behind us and to keep careful eye of Frodo in front of him as the end of our fellowship

I heard snow being crunched and cracked so I turn to see Frodo rolling down the path. I go to catch him, as I see Boromir go ahead of us and pick up the ring that had fallen off dear Frodo's neck. The ring dangles from his hands, his eyes set upon the glimmering gold of the Great and Powerful Ring.

Aragorn steps forward, "Boromir?"

"It is a strage fate that we should suffer so much and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." Boromir doesn't move his eyes from the ring, until Aragorn speaks again.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn's hand goes to the hilt of his blade. I help Frodo up so he can walk to get the ring.

He holds it closer, but his eyes blink rapidly and hands it out to Frodo, "As you wish. I care not." Boromir smiles at Frodo and ruffles his brown curls. I look back to Aragorn, who had unhanded his sword.

* * *

We continued on the path through the snowy mountains. Legolas walked upon the snow, for Legolas' elflike stature aiding him as the rest of us trek through the snowy mountain side. The Hobbits are too short; they must be carried through the snow by Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli was too stubborn and is walking behind Gandalf, helping him make way with the snow.

Legolas stops, looks to Gandalf and says, "There is a fell voice in the air."

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf shouts and moves closer to the mountain as rock and snow fall above us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must go back!" Aragorn yells urgently.

"No!" Gandalf yells then raises his staff, "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith." (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.) _Gandalf chants to the mountain.

Saruman continues to chant, and his voice booms like thunder, shaking the mountain. I cover my head as an avalanche of rock and snow and shale pile upon us. I close my eyes and hope that the snow above me.

I hear yells and screams for my name. My mouth doesn't move because of the cold. I feel warmth on my hand, and pulls on it. My fingers are like ice and slip from the man's grasp. Finally, reaching down into the snow and pulling me up entirely through the mound of snow. My eyes water as I am held; hands grasp under my legs and hold me up in his arms.

I dare to look up and see Legolas, eyes struck with worry. I look down but wrap my arms around him, taking in his warmth. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin move over to us as Gandalf pops through the snow.

"Are you alright Ms. Eilonwy?" Sam asks.

"Yes, dear Sam. I am fine, just a little tired, and very, very cold." I smile to him and pat his head, "You mustn't fuss. Now, I think Boromir has something to say." I whisper to him and wink. Both Sam and I think the Boromir offers his opinion too much, something we both discussed at night by the fire watching over Frodo.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir, as if on cue, shouts to Gandalf.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn replies.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. The Hobbits and Lady Eilonwy will not last. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." I look to Gandalf.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." He says, almost regretful of his words.

I look to Frodo, who is looking between Aragorn, Gandalf and I for answers. "It is alright Frodo, whatever you should decide; we will follow." I try to smile, but the cold overtakes me again. I shiver and bury my face in Legolas' chest.

"We will go through the mines." He says loud enough for us all to hear over the windy altitude of the snowy mountain.

Gandalf nods, "So be it."


	6. Chapter 5: The Mines of Moria

Here's chapter six! sorry it look so long but school has been kicking my butt! haha well, here we go!

Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

Enjoy!

* * *

Once we had reached back down to where the snow disappeared, and I had warmed up, Legolas had let me down to walk on my own, much to his dismay. If it were up to him, He'd carry me all the way to Mount Doom to ensure my health.

Boromir walked close to me, as if at any moment I would topple over and he would be there to save the day. In his wildest dreams this would never happen.

We walk along a dark lake shore, towards the entrance of the mine. Gimli is ecstatic to see the glowing veins along the stone walls, "The Walls of Moria."

"Itidin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says as he waits for the moon to shine through the clouds that cover the night sky. A large moon soon rises over the mountains, peeking through the dark clouds making the lines grow broader and clearer forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf speaks to us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked appearing next to me.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said with confidence and raises his arms, "Annon edhellen edro hi ammen!"

The wind howls in the cold, Merry shivers beside me and I wrap my arm around his shoulder rubbing his thin arm. Gandalf eventually sits and mumbles various spells and charms to get the door to open. Merry moves from me to go play with Pippin to pass the time. I go and lean against the ancient walls of the mountain by Legolas.

"Something troubles me about this place." I tell him, "But I fear I know not of what haunts my mind." I look up to him, his hair glowing in the moonlight, blue eyes gazing at my own. I smile to him and look back to Aragorn and Sam who is sending off our pony Bill, then to Gimil and Boromir who is watching impatiently at Gandalf to figure out the clue on the walls. Mary and Pippin look at the water beside us and start to pick up rocks and throw them in the still water.

"No. Do not disturb the water, little ones!" I call to them. They turn around and smile to me and move to watch Gandalf.

I hear Gandalf finally mutter, "Melon…" and with that, the rock face silently divides in the middle and two great Doors swing outwards, revealing blackness deeper than the night. As the Fellowship enter the blackness, something in the water stirs. I move forward, keeping an eye on the water as we pass into the Mines of Moria.

Gimli walks in front of all of us, "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin... and they call this a Mine." He snorts, "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff glows in the darkness lighting up the chamber that is now filled with skeletons in aged armor peppered with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine… It's a tomb." Boromir states grimly in the horror room that was once the Great Entrance of Moria.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Gimli cries in horror. Legolas moves from beside me and pulls out an arrow form a Skeleton.

"Goblins!" The Fellowship draw swords and back away, towards the entrance.

Boromir whispers in the dark, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

We move to go outside, but out from the water comes a large tentacle creature who grabs onto the rocks above the entrance making the stones fall and trap us all in the deathly darkness of the endless mines. I hear someone yell my name, but all my senses fail me and I fall to the cold ground. My sight is blurry before the darkness over comes my mind.

* * *

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." I hear Gandalf say through the darkness of my mind. "Do as I say; swords are no more use here." I hear again. The warmth next to me holds me tighter as we run.

"Le… Legol… Leg… Legolas…" I try to say, for I know the warm and welcoming spirit holding me is Legolas.

"Shh… We are almost out of Moria. Look over there and you'll see the bridge." I open my eyes and smile up at his face then look to the narrow bridge over yonder.

We run down sets of stairs to reach the outside, but come to a break in the stairs. Legolas sets me down so he can pass and I stand but lean on Boromir who puts an unwelcomed hand on my waist. Legolas jumps across and motions to Gandalf to join him. After he makes it, Legolas looks to me.

"Come, Eilonwy. I'll catch you." He promises with soft smile. I look to Boromir to release me and I prepare to jump across. My feet on the edge, four or five feet away is the safety with Legolas and Gandalf. I took a leap of faith and with wide eyes open, Legolas easily catches my slender frame and smiles.

Next comes Sam alone, then Mary and Pippin carried with Boromir but the weight of the last load came to be too much for the broken stairs could handle and it crackled and broke off another bit of stone making the gap three more feet wider.

Out of nowhere, Gimli come flying through the air and onto the stairs in front of us and Aragorn and Frodo are the only ones left on the upper stairs

We race to the bridge with no railings and hurry over it, Gandalf is the last to pass but stops in the middle of the span and faces the Balrog with only staff and sword.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cries in the firelight of the Balrog.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screams.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire,wielder of the flame of Anor. The fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!**" **I watch as the Balrog puts one foot on the bridge anddraws up to Full Height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf is a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge. Gandalf continues, "Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog slashes at Gandalf with its Sword of fire. Gandalf blocks with his own sword and yells again.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf strikes down his staff with both of his hands, cracking the aged wood, and breaking the bridge. The giant flaming Balrog steps forward and it's too much for the old, now cracked, stone bridge and it falls forward into the never ending chasm of darkness, lashing his whip of fire in anger. Gandalf turns to us with a worn look on his face.

I flash him a smile, "Come, Gandalf!" But my smile soon falls as I watch in terror as the creature's whip is curls and pulls down Gandalf by his leg. He struggles to grasp the edge of the broken bridge. I move forward to help Gandalf, but Boromir wraps his arm around my waist to keep me from running towards him.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screams next to me, Aragorn holding him back.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf yells to us with a fierce tone to, I would assume, stay strong in front of Frodo.

Gandalf releases his grip and slips from the stone bridge, falling with the Balrog into the dark abyss. Frodo covers his mouth to keep from screaming while I let all the pain and sorrow in my heart and head release in a terrifyingly loud screech that kills the silence.

"NOO!" Boromir pulls me back towards the others as hot tears stream down my face.

We reach the outside and I rip myself out of his grasp, running away from everyone else. I fall to my knees and weep. By now, with all the running and crying and being struck by the heat of the Balrog, my face is cast with sweat and tears, my hair is falling out from its long braid, and my hands are red and scratched from grasping Boromir's armor.

I wipe my face with my sleeves, and look up to see Frodo walking away from the group as well. I go to him and turn him to me.

A single tear struggles to fall from his sea blue eyes. I kneel in front of him, and I try my hardest to smile at the young Hobbit, but I cannot. Finally he just wraps his short arms around my neck and I return the favor.

"I know Gandalf well, Frodo. I am sure that he has not left us quite yet." I try to console him and myself. "This is not the last time that we will see him." I pat his head and stand.

"We must move, Eilonwy. Orcs will be swarming these hills soon." Aragorn tells us as he walks up beside us.

"Alright. Let's move." I pull my braid ribbon free and tie it around my finger. My long brown hair flowing free in the wind, my blue-grey eyes hard with grief, and my heart pounding with the mission we must make without our dearest friend Gandalf from here on out.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Maybe a review? :D


	7. Chapter 6: The Ponds of Lothlorien

YAY i got time to update again! guess what? this chapter is 1800 words exactly! that's pretty cool huh?... no? ... oh...

WELL ANYWAY! :D hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Only my OC and her back story belongs to me. Otherwise, it all belongs to the great mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

The wondrous forests of Lothlorien are well known to me and I find myself, while walking through them, missing the familiar smells and sounds of the trees and plant-life below my feet. I look back to my companions who are much behind me; I suppose I must've got inside my own head again and wandered off.

"…All who look upon her fall under her spell..." I hear Gimli say to the young hobbits then continue, "And are never seen again!"

"Oh stop, master Dwarf. Must you scare the little ones?" I coo to the boys.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He tells me, but turns and faces an elvish arrow. The fellowship and I are suddenly surrounded by armed elves, clad in silver armor and all with long blonde locks cascading from their helmets; deadly arrows aimed at our heads.

I recognize the elf in front, obviously the captain of this regimen. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He smirks. I remember that smirk.

"Haldir? Oh Haldir it is you!" I go up to him and greet him with a hug. "I haven't seen you since you just started the Royal Guard!" I hold him back at arm's length and smile to the friendly face before me.

"Eilonwy. My dear, Eilonwy, it is wonderful to see you again." He looks to Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship behind me.

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn speaks up, and I release and step away from the men.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli speaks up.

Haldir answers him,"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." I look into Haldir's eyes and they are locked onto Frodo. He continues, "Come, she is waiting."

We go to the main city of Lothlorien and while it is beautiful and glorious and shining as it ever was, it seemed lost and broken as we walked through it. I separated myself from the group, for I knew I wasn't ready to meet Galadriel on my own. While the rest of the fellowship went up the winding staircase, I went around them and to the resting area we'd be given.

The area was light and dark at the same time, beautiful and horrid, wonderful but sorrowful; all wrapped into one. It was daunting to have so much feeling in one area. I unstrapped all my gear and weapons on a large flat rock and went to find a nice place to bathe. I walked with my arms crossed behind my back, only wearing my tunic, legs bare and hair flowing. I had even left my leather boots behind; only bringing with me a brush and a soap cube. My feet felt free for once and it was pleasant to have them loose from their leather bonds.

Not far from our resting area, I found a small bathing pond, and smiled.

Steam rose form the water, making even the air near the pond hard to breathe. I stripped of my tunic folding it on a stone bench and dipped my right foot in the hot water. It was both painful and pleasurable feeling to have. I stepped further in and more and more into the heat and was finally in so far I had to kick my legs to keep my head above the surface. At first I just soaked my skin and brushed through my tangled locks. By the time my hair was smooth again; I started to scrub my skin raw, ridding myself of the smoke and dirt that had covered my creamy pale skin.

I walked back towards the steps that cascaded into the water, so my breasts were barely leaving the water's surface. While I scrubbed my legs clean I thought about the journey I had made so far. Not just with the fellowship, but since the day I had left the home of Lord Elrond. It had indeed been a long period of time before I had returned these few weeks ago, nearly two and a half thousand years ago. Granted, I did spend nearly five hundred years here in Lothlorien and another six or seven hundred years just in the White City of Gondor.

It took me up until four hundred years ago to figure out why I had left though. I wanted more knowledge of who I am and why I was spared those many years ago. Why I was the only person in my entire race to not perish form the Great War of the Rings while the rest of my people diminished so easy and so fast. I wiped my face of any dirt or blood. I sighed and stayed in the pond a little longer to soak in the fresh water.

I gazed up at the night sky, wondering what it must be like to be a star, seeing everyone and everything for eons. How sad it must be to see people pass, or to have so much joy to see the young ones grow and become wonderful, and honest people. I smiled to the stars and closed my eyes, taking in the moment gifted to me.

I eventually opened them and walked from the water, put my tight underdressing (Used to keep things where they should be.) and tunic on over my wet body and went back to the resting spot.

As I suspect Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They lie on soft couches as Elves leave food and wine for them. Willowy singing in the trees above us haunts me. They sing of Gandalf.

"A lament for Gandalf..." Legolas sighs as I walk in, suddenly conscious of me and my bare legs in front of the rest of the men.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks, gazing over at me but snapping his head back to Legolas, his cheeks flushed pink.

Legolas pays no mind to Merry; his eyes pierce the sky, and say "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." I hurry to my things and try to get my leggings on before Legolas or Gimli see me, for now, all of the hobbits have seen the lengths of my legs.

As he turns to us, I get the leggings all the way up past my behind and tie the front strings. It's then he sees me and I just give him a melancholy smile and turn to spread out a blanket that has been given to us by the elves of Lothlorien.

"Miss Eilonwy, I must ask…" Sam starts. I look to him, eyebrows up, as if to say, 'Go on'. "I'm not really sure how to put it but, ah… What are you?"

"You mean my race?" I ask with a smile. I get up and move my blanket closer and sit down by him, he nods to me. "I am a Wanderer, Sam. I am the last of my people, for they all died long ago in the Great War. Most of them died in battle, but supposedly the rest who were unable to fight, passed from broken hearts." I saw his face was full of confusion, so I went on, "Yes, I'm not sure how that actually happened, but Lord Elrond told me long ago, my mother left me in the hands of Elrond himself, because she didn't want me to end up dying as well."

"Is that why you act like an elf, but you don't look like one?" Pippin asked.

"Partly; I was indeed raised by elves but it's my blood, my heritage that I am the way I am. The Wanderers were told to be almost a combination of all the races. The sharp minds of Wizards, the humbleness, honesty and friendliness of hobbits, the appearance and loyalty of men, workmanship of the dwarves, and the beauty and long life of the elves, and many more qualities I cannot even name. I've spend a great deal of time of my life of searching down any documents of any kind that would help me discover who my people were."

"So, how old _are_ you?" Merry asks brows furrowed.

"Dear Merry, a lady should never tell her age." I smile to him, "Do the math, if I was just born at the end of the Great Wars that make me…" I lean in to the hobbits.

"Over three thousand years old…" Frodo says and I smile at him.

"Yes sir, I am." I ruffle his hair and stand. "I must resign for the night gentlemen; it has been lovely speaking with you."

I move my blanket over to a darker secluded spot of the pavilion and lay down. It is the corner where I put my things before, near a stone bench and smaller fountain than the major one the hobbits chose to sleep by. I gaze back up to the stars, the lonely and beautiful starts above us.

"You really shouldn't go to bed with free wet hair." Legolas sits on the stone bench and I look over to him.

"Yes, I suppose your right." I sit up and face my back to him and hold up the ribbon that was still tied to my finger. "Will you?" I ask in front of a sudden yawn.

I can hear the smile on his face as he runs his lean fingers through my long hair. Streaming through the slight tangles it has collected. As he braid I look to the stars, wishing that maybe one day I could become a star; high in the sky, looking down on the people I love, watching over them for the rest of eternity. I close my eyes for a moment, staying awake, but still only half aware of my surroundings.

I feel his fingers take hold of three sections and skillfully braid down my back then take the ribbon from my fingers and into his. A spark from his hand makes my fingers jump away and lay in my lap. I am half thankful my back is facing him so he doesn't see the flush on my face, and half confused on why the spark made me flush in the first place.

Without a second thought, he leans my head back more and places a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile like a silly child and lay back down my blanket and thank him in a slurry tired tone that gets a second kiss to the temple in return.

"Sweet dreams, Eilonwy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please review! :)


End file.
